


#796

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Reaction, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Episode reaction fic to LoT: Fellowship





	

Sara flopped ungracefully onto her bed, not caring that her WWI clothing was getting grime and blood and dirt all over her sheets. She let out a shuddering breath as the days events caught up with her. She thought about the Legion, about Amaya’s accusations, about Mick leaving them, and about seeing Leonard again. She thought about how betrayed she had felt when Mick walked right up to his partner like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

She thought about hoe much it hurt when Leonard looked at her and didn’t know who she was. 

A dry sob escaped her; she quickly smashed her hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. 

"Captain?” Gideon’s voice was soft and as concerned at the A.I. could get. “Everyone else seems to be resting. Would you like me to play it for you?”

"Play it on low,” she confirmed. “I don’t want the rest of them to hear.”

"Of course, Captain.”

Soft music started to fill her room. She blindly reached under her bed and felt  around until the familiar worn leather brushed her fingertips. She grabbed it and pulled it up, wrapping herself in Leonard’s old jacket. 

The tears started falling as the sound of Captain & Tennille lured her to sleep.


End file.
